Old Sayings
by Juura99
Summary: Someone once told me that when you see your true love for the first time...well, time itself stops...They were right. SasuNaru in next chapter, AU, Sasuke POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! I'm BAAAAACK!**

**Okay, this isn't going to be a long story...maybe two chapters, three at most? Yeah, but it kinda came to me and since I've had no inspiration for anything else lately, I've had to do this to hopefully get back into the motions, you know?**

**This first chapter is kinda, chapter 1 and a preview, so yeah. Also, it's roughly based on a scene in the movie Big Fish...so if you've seen that, (it has Euen Mcgregor or however, you spell his name?) so yeah, you might recognize it.**

**Also, if it seems to have like a , fantasy sort of touch to it (time freezes! O.o) then it's real...as in, it's really happening and it's not just a strange, fleeting feeling. Yeah, just letting you know so that you don't get confused...hopefully.**

**Okay then, that's all for now!**

**Here we gooo! -presses start button-  
**

* * *

**~Old Sayings~**

Someone once said that when you see your true love for the first time, time itself comes to a stop.

I had heard this and scoffed, unbelieving. After all, time was something that had a mind of its own and refused to stop for anyone. Therefore, I deemed that saying as utter nonsense and paid no mind to it.

And I kept this opinion throughout my childhood and high school years. I never fell in love, and hardly took interest in the few relationships I had had.

And it was with the same mindset that I entered college.

For my first year, everything was the same. I worked hard, was top of my class, went out with a few girls and guys, but never did something as ridiculous as love happen.

So when a friend of mine invited me to a party to celebrate the New Year, I accepted, not at all suspecting that that night would be the start of something incredible for me.

I showered and dressed, choosing to wear a white undershirt and a blue button up long sleeve shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone. Then there was tight grey jeans and black converse. Chains were wrapped around my wrists, and I decided to wear my eyebrow piercing for a change.

Not even attempting to try and tame my dark hair, which hung low in the front and stuck up at the back, simply ran a hand through it and deemed myself ready.

When I walked out of my apartment, I was met with my friend Sakura. She was wearing a shirt, hot pink dress with black tights underneath. Elbow length black, fingerless gloves were adorning her hand, and two hot pink bracelets sat on either wrist. Her bright pink hair was brushed back and clipped up with an ornate butterfly clip that glimmered in the light. Her lips were painted with lipstick and her eyeliner was thick. She smiled at me and nodded approvingly.

"Good. You look pretty nice." She said. I rolled my eyes and walked past her.

"Hn."

She giggled and followed, the two of us making our way towards the nearby club where the party was being held.

When we arrived, the place was a throbbing mass of bodies, flashing lights and deafening music and cheerfully yelling people. People writhed and twisted on the dance floor, tables off to the side were jammed with large groups that were playing drinking games or chatting loudly about pointless things. The bar was loaded with people, chugging back drinks and yelling loudly at the barkeeper for more.

I sighed, but the sound was lost to pounding bass of the dance music playing. Sakura looked absolutely amazed with the surroundings, and I found myself being dragged over to the mass of squirming bodies before I could protest.

"Sasuke! Dance with me!" she demanded, tugging me onto the floor and forcing me to sway to the music.

I groaned and let her do as she pleased, slowly letting my hips move on their own. She grinned happily and began to dance faster, swaying her hips and her arms and letting her eyes close.

As soon as I could no longer see her green eyes, I danced in the opposite direction, towards the bar. Jumping away from the other dancers, I smirked as I found an empty seat by the bar, knowing full well that Sakura would chew me out later for ditching her like that, but I didn't care. I wasn't a dancer by nature, and preferred sitting down during these pointless parties.

Ordering a shot of tequila, I let my eyes rove over the other people in the club, occasionally spotting a face I recognized.

Over in the far corner, I saw the lazy genius of the campus, Nara Shikamaru. He was slumped over a couch, somehow fast asleep. His girlfriend, Temari was sitting next to him, chatting away to her friend Tenten.

I snorted when I saw Temari's younger, and homicidal, brother Gaara sitting not too far away, his eyes dark and his scowl prominent. My guess was that he had been dragged to the party by his sister, despite numerous death threats on his behalf.

But if they were here, that meant that the other sibling, Kankuro, wasn't too far away either.

Sure enough, after a moment of searching, I saw the make-up wearing weirdo with a bunch of guys, still holding onto one of his creepy puppets and putting on a show for his friends.

That guy never ceased to disturb me.

Chouji, a friend of Shikamaru's, was sitting near the snack. That was no surprise. The large guy was always eating, so it would be more of a shock to see him anywhere besides the snack counter.

I also managed to spot Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. I almost laughed out loud at the sight of the green clad boy forcing Neji to dance by grabbing his arms and swinging him around to the music. Neji looked about ready to kill someone.

Smirking, I motioned the bartender to give me yet another shot, which I drained easily.

The night passed by with relative ease. I'd seen Sakura amongst the crowd, sometimes dancing and sometimes looking around murderously, undoubtedly searching for me. At those times, I made certain to retreat to the men's bathroom for a few minutes.

By the middle of the party, I wasn't drunk, but had a pleasant buzz. It allowed me to relax and let the tension of the week wash away in the river of music and alcohol.

For some reason, the old saying of how time freezes upon seeing your true love came flowing back into my mind, giving me more reasons to scoff aloud. It was ridiculous.

I was getting tired, and thought about going back home without Sakura, when something caught my eye. A flash of gold, moving through the crowd towards the exit.

I followed it with my eyes, curious as to what would display such a brilliant colour in a place like this. The golden person turned back, sending a last glance to the club.

And in that moment, the old saying became a reality.

Everything stopped. Sound disappeared, and the writhing club slowed to a standstill. I stared, mouth agape and eyes wide at the startling blue before.

Slowly, almost as if I were sleepwalking, I moved off the stool. I took each step carefully, one at a time and very measured.

There were frozen bodies before me, clothes that were in the middle of swaying, but not moving. I pushed these things out of the way, and they moved without complaint, simply choosing to settle at a different angle.

Someone had thrown a cup full of liquid the moment time had frozen, but I didn't even stop to admire the sparkling liquid that was spread through the still air. I simply ducked underneath the arch it had formed and continued my trek to the golden one.

After pushing through several more stiff bodies, I was finally in front of the person that had caused this.

Bright, sparkling blue eyes under a mass of golden hair. Tanned skin and whiskered cheeks were displayed in an outfit consisting of a bright orange shirt with a black spiral design on the stomach, and dark blue jeans.

This person was frozen too, his eyes unseeing of my presence as I stood in absolute awe.

The silence should have bothered me. The fact that time had stopped should have scared me. But I was too captivated by the man in front of me to really notice that things weren't normal.

Just by looking at this guy, I could feel my heartbeat speed up and my breathing quicken. I wanted to know this person, no matter what.

I stared at him for ages, simply taking in his appearance and burning it into my mind. Finally, after at least half an hour, I reached forward tentatively and let my fingers brush his cheek.

The person who said that time froze when you met your true love left out one very important, very horrible fact.

And that was that, in order to make up for its momentary lapse in motion, time would speed up once the moment was broken.

As soon as I felt the soft, warm skin, the spell broke. Sound came crashing down and the bodies moved at high speed, as if it was a move being fast forwarded. The blonde was gone within a half second, leaving me standing there with my arm outstretched as the masses around me slowed to their original, normal pace.

I stared at the exit where the blonde had vanished, my mind trying to pull itself out of its shock at his sudden appearance and disappearance.

Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder, shaking me. "Sasuke? Sasuke, what's wrong?"

I turned, dazed, to see Sakura staring at me, concern on her face.

Letting my arm drop, I took a deep breath and turned to her.

"I'm in love."

* * *

**Muahahahahhahah!...sorry, I'm feeling random again.**

**So, how was it? The next chapter wil be up in...oh, I don't know... less than a day? A few hours maybe? Lol.**

**So, that's all, really...hmmmm... OH! . I just remembered! I'm sure a lot of you have heard of the Redbooton issue? Yes, well, I'm just letting you all know (for all my lovely readers out there!) that, NO! I will not stop updating on FFnet. Frankly, those mother£$%% can kiss my A-. I want to update my stories here, then I'm going to bloody well update my bloody stories here! So take that LU! HAHA!**

**...But, just in case those bastards decide to lay their hands on my stories(my BABIES!) then, there is no fear! For I have an account in , and will upload my stories there too, so if you can't find me here, you'll find me there! (my username is still Juura99) **

**Love to all my readers! Also, if you want to make a stand agains the RB issue, send word to Killercat-Nya, as she and her friend are gathering supporters to make a stand against the bastards! Contact her and let her know you want to join her resistance! More supporters, more chance of winning this battle! I sincerely hope you'll help! ~~Juura99**

**You know what? I'm not even gonna beg for reviews! You can review if you deem this worthy enough, if not, well, you obviously have your reasons! So anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well...I stayed up late into the night to finish this...Oh no, I'm not complaining! I had fun writing it and chose to stay up myself! I'm just saying...hmm...why am I saying it? Oh well, randomness is like my brother. It breathes down my neck.**

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. As it turns out, there is going to be one more chapter...heheh. So it's a three shot...**

**Wow! That's just like my old story Peaceful! I meant it to be a one-shot, then it became a 2 shot, and then it evolved into a 3 shot! How weird...**

**Anyway, I won't keep you waiting! The next installment of Old Sayings!  
**

* * *

~Old Sayings~

I was always known for my stubborn attitude. When I wanted something, I would get it by any means necessary.

My so called friends knew this, and this was why they, as in Sakura, had deemed it appropriate to gather in my apartment and discuss ways for me to find my blonde angel.

"Okay, so according to Sasuke, he has fallen in love." Sakura said to the gathered people. There were collective gasps and I received several stares.

"Sasuke? In love? I don't believe it." Neji said, crossing his arms. I scowled at him, and he scowled back.

Lee was bouncing on his seat, absolutely ecstatic. "Congratulations my dear friend! This is a most youthful occasion!" he said gleefully. I smirked when Lee grabbed hold of Neji and began dancing around with him.

Temari looked pleased. "Well, glad to know that even a stoic asshole like you can have feelings like love." She said.

"Thanks Temari." I replied sarcastically. Honestly, what the hell was wrong with these people.

Shikamaru yawned in the corner and opened one eye to peer at me. "So? Who is this miracle working person?" he asked.

Damn him. I looked at the ground, feeling a familiar wave of disappointment that time had sped up so quickly. "I don't know. I didn't get to talk to him." I said softly.

The room was quiet.

Finally, Sakura spoke up. "So...the reason I called this meeting is simple. We need to help Sasuke discover the identity of this blonde boy of his!" She called, sounding similar to a general.

Lee even saluted her. "Yes m'am! We'll do our very best and help unite Sasuke with his true love!" he declared. Neji growled. He was still being held firmly by Lee's left arm.

"Lee. Let go of me right. Now."

Lee ignored him, focused entirely on what Sakura was saying. The pink-haired girl was pacing, coming up with several tactics on finding out the identity of the blonde.

"Let's see. We'll obviously keep our eyes peeled for someone who looks like him. Sasuke, you must describe him for us, and leave out no detail!" she said, pointing to me fiercely. The others looked at me with expectant eyes.

I sighed and thought back. I had no problem remembering his face. I had stared at it long enough for it to be burned in my memory.

"He was tanned, but not a fake tan. I'm sure it was real. And his eyes were a very deep blue, like the ocean. He had quite a round face, but still manly, you know? He was a few inches shorter than me, and was wearing an orange shirt with a black swirl over the stomach. "In the corner of my eye, I saw Gaara shift a bit, his green eyes seeming to brighten with interest. "His hair was spiky, and stuck out in all directions. But the most extraordinary feature were the markings on his cheek. There were three lines on each cheek, kind of like whiskers."

Sakura looked excited. "That's good! It'll be easy to spot someone like that! There aren't that many people with features like that!"

Everyone nodded and began thinking, wondering if they had seen someone like that. I was watching Gaara, noting the way he seemed to be suppressing a smirk. That was either good or bad.

Good, because he may know something.

Bad, because he might be plotting to kill us all with a rusty spoon.

I sincerely hoped it was the first option.

"What is it, Gaara?" I asked sharply, turning to look at him. He blinked slowly, all traces of a smirk or any other emotion wiped from his face.

"What do you mean?"

"You were smirking."

"I don't smirk."

"Well you were going to."

"No I wasn't."

"Gaara," Temari interrupted, waiting for the red head to look at her. "Do you know something?"

The smirk returned, shocking everyone in the room. "Maybe." He replied, his voice almost playful.

Sakura and I were upon him in seconds. "Tell me!" we both demanded.

Gaara stared back at us impassively, unaffected by our closeness or harsh demand. "What if I say no?" he asked.

Everyone was staring at him. "Gaara! This is important! If you know something, tell us!" Temari scolded.

Gaara stared at me and his smirk widened. "I don't actually know all that much, but I have a head start. But if you want to find this guy, you have to earn it." He said and crossed his arms, showing he wasn't open to discussion.

While Sakura was throwing threats at him, and Temari was scolding him, and everyone else was trying to persuade him to talk or just watching, I thought carefully.

I had to earn it? What could I do for Gaara? I knew he didn't particularly like me, so it's not like I could offer him my services in anything. Not that I'd do that anyway.

But I needed to find out about my blonde angel, and Gaara was the first clue.

I thought about what I could possibly do to get him to talk, when an idea came to me. Without a word, I spun around and strolled into my room, heading straight to the shelf filled with DVD's that I had collected over the ages.

I could hear everyone still talking and arguing in the other room, but chose to ignore them in favour of more important matters.

Thankful that my collection was sorted by the category, I grabbed ever horror and or scary, gory and violent thriller movie I owned, which was a fair amount.

There were a total of ten movies in my hand. Without hesitation, I walked back into the room and stomped right up to Gaara.

The others fell silent, staring at me as I held out the movies to the red head, who stared at me.

Another smirk found its way onto Gaara's face as he reached out and took the movies. "Okay. I've seen him walking around the Arts section of the campus. My guess is he is taking an Art Major of some kind. You should start your search there." He said. Without another word, he stood up and left, taking his new movie collection with him.

I smirked. _Bribery, you've done it again..._

Sakura clapped her hands. "Excellent! I know some people in the Art area! I'll have them help us! Just let me give them a call quickly."

She whipped out her phone and dialled a number. After looking thoughtful, she put it on loudspeaker and set the phone on the table.

Everyone stared at the small pink(ooh, big surprise there) object while it rung.

Finally, someone picked up and an angry, tired voice sounded. "Sakura, you better have a damn good reason for calling me. You've interrupted something very, very bloody important, you forehead freak."

Sakura scowled. "Nice to talk to you too, Ino-pig. But anyway, I do have a good reason for calling." She said.

I heard Ino scoff, then giggle. "Stop it! That tickles, silly! No, don't do that!" she scolded-while-laughing, someone on the other end.

Sakura sighed. "Ino...Sasuke has fallen in love with someone in the Art area." She said slowly.

There was silence before... "Did you not hear me you idiot? I said I'm on the phone! Get out! No, get out, this is important! I SAID IT'S IMPORTANT NOW GET OUT AND LET ME TALK ON THE PHONE IN PEACE!" Ino screeched, and they heard someone curse and yell as they were kicked out of the girl's apartment.

I felt rather bad for the guy. But my mission was more important. Ino was soon back, bombarding me with questions.

"Sasuke is in love? Who is it? Are they male or female? What do they look like? Tell me everything!"

I sighed. "It's a blonde haired, blue eyed boy."

Ino paused. "...You mean Deidara?" she asked slowly.

The room burst out laughing while I scowled. I knew exactly who Deidara was, and that guy was anything but an angel. "No, not Deidara."

Ino seemed to hum to herself. "Well...there aren't that many blondes walking around...but I'll keep my eyes open!" she declared.

"Thanks Ino! Let us know if you find anything." Sakura said. They said goodnight and slowly everyone left, heading to bed.

Sakura was the last one to leave, and before she did so, she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuke. We'll find him." She said and left with a wave.

I closed the door and locked it. I was dead tired, and the thought of sleep was appealing.

After changing into some pyjamas, I spread out on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I wonder where you are right now..._

What was his name? What did he study? What was his favourite colour and food? Was he loud or silent? Was he a genius or an idiot? Who exactly was he?

I had absolutely no answer to any of these questions, and yet it didn't deter me in the slightest. Just by thinking back to that moment, where time itself had frozen and allowed me to see his face; I knew he was the only one for me.

I almost slapped myself at how pathetically corny that sounded. For goodness sake, I was a man of science. I didn't believe in all that fate bullshit, and yet here I was looking for someone I knew nothing about because I was in love.

It was ridiculous, and yet I couldn't stop the grin from curving my face when his image popped into my mind.

From his appearance, I guessed him to be quite loud. Most likely the type who was always talking about something.

And while that thought used to annoy me to no end, I couldn't get annoyed. In fact, it made me all the more eager. I wanted to hear what he had to say. I wanted to hear what his voice sounded like.

I rolled over, burying my face into my pillow before letting out a shout. "What the hell is wrong with me!" but even as I said it, I was still smiling.

What had that boy done to me in the space of a few hours?

* * *

Monday dawned, bright and sunny.

I woke up to the incessant ringing of my phone, where it sat oh-so-innocently on my nightstand.

I growled as I caught a glimpse of the time. It was only eight thirty! My first class wasn't until ten!

Whoever was calling me was going to die.

Snatching the phone, I flipped it open and snarled "What?"

A bored voice was all that met me. "Temari went over to the Art department of the campus early this morning to speak to Kankuro. She said she saw your blonde talking to one of the teachers outside the third theatre building. She called to tell me that this happened about two minutes ago, and she is currently following the guy around. She said I must tell you to get your ass over there now." Shikamaru drawled.

I was already pulling on my jeans halfway through his speech. "Got it. Thanks!" I said.

There was a surprised snort. "Holy shit, this guy must be an angel. He even got you to be polite." Shikamaru said.

I hung up on him.

Pulling a blue shirt over my head, I grabbed my wallet and keys, along with my phone and ran out of my apartment, stopping only to slip on my shoes and lock my door.

The third theatre building was a half hour away from me when I walked.

But I sprinted, making the trip in only twenty minutes. I used to run track in high school, so it wasn't all that hard.

When I was near, I saw Temari standing in front of a door, her hands on her hips as she glared at the wood. Panting, I ran up beside her. She turned to greet me, seeming amused by the fact that I had run the whole way.

"Hey there loverboy."

"Where...is...he?" I gasped, resting against the wall. She sighed and pointed at the door.

"He went through here with a teacher, but it's locked and I can't find another way in. It's a restricted area. Only art students are allowed in there, and they have to have a teachers permission." She said glumly, pouting.

I glared at the wood, willing it to crumble before me and grant me entrance.

The bloody thing ignored me.

Stupid door.

"My, my, what have we here? Two business students trying to use their awesome brainpower to open the door?" a light, cheery voice said behind us.

I spun around, only to pause and stare at the man before me. He had flyaway silver hair, wore a mask over most of his face, and one eye was hidden beneath an eyepatch.

He was also reading a small pornographic novel.

"Uh, who are you?" Temari asked, just as shocked as me by the man's appearance.

The man looked up and smiled (?). "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm a teacher here in the Art Department." He said. He looked at us carefully, his eyes lingering on me. "And who might you be?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sabakuno Temari."

"Oh, I've heard about you from your brother." Kakashi said, his eye curving upwards.

I nodded slowly, not sure what to expect from this man.

"Kankuro said that Sasuke was an asshole and Temari was a she-man." Kakashi continued, his voice amused.

Temari exploded, spinning around and running straight for Kankuro's classroom. "You little shit! I'm going to murder you!" she screamed.

I simply glared at nothing. _Damn puppet-loving freak..._

"So, Sasuke...why are you so far from your half of the campus?" Kakashi asked.

I studied him carefully. Perhaps he knew the blonde? "Actually, I'm looking for someone."

I wasn't entirely sure, seeing as it was still early and my brain might not have been fully functional, but I could've sworn there was a happy, knowing gleam in his eye. But it happened so fast, I couldn't be sure.

"Oh? Maybe I can help you? Do you know his name?"

I bit my lip. "...No..."

"Then why are you looking for him?"

"Because I have personal business with him."

"What kind of personal business?" Kakashi asked.

"The kind that isn't yours." I retorted coldly. Really, what was with him?

Kakashi seemed to be expecting this, however. He chuckled lightly, snapping his book closed and placing it into his back pocket.

For a moment, silence stretched between us, with him gazing upwards and me staring at him.

Finally, he spoke. "What if I told you I knew who you were looking for?" he said softly.

I focused on him. "I would ask how."

"What if I told you that I couldn't tell you how?"

"I'd ask why."

"And if I said I can't tell you that either?"

"I'd think you didn't know anything and were just wasting my time."

He laughed and turned to me. "Thought you'd say something like that. But I do happen to have an idea of what you're looking for." He said mysteriously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure you do. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class." With that, I started walking away, brushing past him.

When I was three steps away, he called back. "Fine, but I'm sure your blonde haired, blue eyed fox would be disappointed."

I froze. _Blonde haired...blue eyed...fox? The whisker marks!_

Spinning around, I glared at him. "You know who he is?"

Kakashi shrugged, already reading his book again. "Yes."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not telling."

If looks could kill, this man would be so six feet under by now. I glared at him with my entire being, literally melting him with my heated gaze.

Finally, he chuckled and looked at me. "But, if you do me a favour, I might give you another clue as to who he is."

Clue? What was this, some kind of game? "What favour?" I asked wearily.

He smiled again. "Well, I've got a load of photocopies to make, but I'm too lazy to do it. If you make one hundred photocopies for me, then I'll give you a piece of information on your blonde, as well as a clue as to what to do to find out more." He explained.

I stared at him. This was some kind of game to him!

Suddenly, Gaara's voice echoed in my mind. _But if you want to find this guy, you have to earn it..._

Was this what he really meant? He wasn't just waiting for me to bribe him? Had he set this up?

If so, then Gaara knew the blonde. Knew him well enough to know others who knew him. And he was also protective enough to make me go through trails to get to him.

I scowled. Of course the red headed sadist would do something like this. But if I had to do stupid, meaningless work to find the blonde...well, so be it.

"Alright. Give me whatever you need photocopied, and I'll do it." I said, walking towards him.

Kakashi smiled and motioned for me to follow.

* * *

Who would have thought that one of my greatest enemies in life would turn out to be a bloody photocopy machine?

I swear that thing was out to get me!

Every time I used it, it would jam, lag, or do something to waste my time and make me angry.

But I was in a hurry! I was already planning on skipping my first class-I didn't need it anyway- just to get closer to the blonde, and yet this damn machine was acting up.

When it jammed for the twelfth time in the past ten minutes, I almost grabbed a baseball bat and smashed the shit out of it.

However, seeing as it was the only working one-hardly- in the immediate area, I settled for swearing at it.

"Whoa, who pissed in your coffee?" A voice asked behind me.

I glared over my shoulder at the boy standing in the door way. He had wild brown hair and red tattoos on his cheeks. I recognized him as Neji's cousin's boyfriend.

...How I did that, I had no clue.

"What do you want?" I snapped, and he grinned.

"Kakashi sent me to fetch the photocopies." He replied.

I sighed and pointed to the pile sitting next to me. "There's a few more left. It should be done soon."

He nodded and settled against the wall, waiting. His eyes were searching me, and I ignored him.

Then he spoke. "So, you're looking for someone?"

I just gave him a look. He grinned. "Kakashi gave me something to give to you, and I couldn't help but read it." He shrugged at my glare. "Hey, I'm a curious guy."

"...Hn."

The last copy came out, and I placed it on the pile before turning to the boy. "There, it's done. Now what did he give you?"

The boy nodded and reached into his pocket, bringing out a small, folded sheet of paper. He handed it to me and grabbed the copies.

With a nod, he left the room.

I looked down at the small paper and read the text out loud. "His favourite colour is orange. Go to classroom 206-B and talk to the teacher. She will give you another clue and piece of information."

So his favourite colour was orange? That explained the shirt he was wearing.

I smiled, happy even for the small amount of information. It was irritating that it was so small, but I didn't care all too much. I was on a mission, and had a trail to follow.

Looking at the time, I was glad to see it was only half nine. I would have time.

Striding out of the room, I headed towards the classrooms in search of 206-B.

It took me twenty long minutes to find the right hallway, and I had to ask several students along the way. Some were helpful and pointed me in the right direction, some were useless who said they didn't know, and some were downright jerks who told me to piss off.

Well, glad to know that I wasn't the only asshole in the world.

Finally reaching the classroom, I knocked.

"Enter!" a female voice shouted and I slid the door open.

The class was filled with students, and I quickly raked my eyes over them, but didn't see any blonde hair.

Suddenly, someone was dragging me by my arm to the front of the class. "So it's you after all huh? I've been waiting for you! Ever since Kakashi told me the story, I've been busting to meet you!"

Staring at the woman who had a death grip on my arm, I saw she had dark purple hair, clipped back in a messy style. She wore a long brown trench coat that was left open, exposing a set of enormous breasts.

She stopped when we were in the middle of the class and turned to her silent students. "Everyone! You remember how I told you about the boy who was searching for someone, and willing to do anything to find him? Well this is the one searching!" she announced.

The class erupted into applause. Girls were cooing and yelling out encouragement like "Oh, so romantic! Go find your true love!" and some guys shouted "Dude, how desperate are you?"

I ignored them and turned to the teacher. "I believe you have some information for me? And a clue?"

The woman grinned. "That's right. My name is Mitarashi Anko, and as you may have guessed, I have a task for you to complete first!" she declared.

I sighed. "What is it?" I asked glumly, faintly aware of the fact that the class was watching in silent anticipation.

Anko tapped her chin, studying me. "You're quite scrawny." She noted. I glared and she smirked. "Your task will be a test of strength. After all, I need to know my student is in good hands, do I not?" she asked teasingly.

I growled, but nodded. Anko clapped her hands. "Alright then! In my office, there are several boxes filled with books. They all toppled over earlier, and I don't have time to pick them up. Go and stack them back up neatly. Every. Single. Box." She said, tapping my nose with every word. I snapped at the finger and stormed towards her office, hearing some of the students calling out good luck.

Sighing once again, I pulled open the door and stepped inside.

When my eyes took in the room, I couldn't stop the shout. "Holy shit!"

Boxes...everywhere. Every inch of the floor was covered. There was hardly any space to move!

I peered at the first and closest box. It was packed full with heavy textbooks. I reached down and picked it up.

It was heavy. Very heavy.

And I had to pick up over ten of these things before my next class which was at twelve.

Shit.

* * *

My arms felt like led by the time the last box was stacked neatly against the wall, and I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

I wasn't exactly the strongest guy in the world, and those boxes had been filled with more than books.

What the hell kind of teacher kept several sets of dumb bells in a box in her office? Seriously.

"The things I do for love..." I muttered, and smirked at my own stupidity.

"Love makes people do crazy things! And in your case, it makes you accept manual labour without argument!" a chirpy voice said behind me. I glared at Anko over my shoulder, but perked at seeing the pleased smile on her face.

"Did I prove myself to you now?"

"Indeed. You may not be the strongest man around, but you're determined. That's good. He'll like that." She noted. I blinked.

"What's the next clue? And what can you tell me?"

She smiled. "For your next clue, go to the field at half past one today. A teacher there will give you another hint. Don't worry, I already described you to him, so he'll approach you. And as for your piece of info well..." she tapped her chin again, thinking. "He loves foxes. It's his favourite animal. I know he has a fox plushie at his home, since I was the one who bought it for him for his birthday." She said and grinned.

I nodded, once again in a mix of joy and irritation at the tiny peice of information.

I dragged myself to my feet and bowed. "Thank you, Mitarashi-sensei." I said.

She nodded. "No problem. It's about time that boy had someone like you looking out for him." She said, and patted my shoulder before leaving.

I rubbed the spot carefully as I made my way out of the class, heading toward my side of the campus. I may be a bit late to class, but I was too tired to run.

"His favourite colour is orange, and he loves foxes." I smiled. "Even though it's so little, I feel like I'm getting closer to him." I murmured.

I didn't even notice the pair of pale brown eyes watching me as I walked away.

* * *

Stepping into my classroom, I was glad that I had made it just in time.

Students were slowly filling into their seats, and I took one myself, slumping down and resting my head on the desk top.

Someone sat down next to me, and I turned to see Hozuki Suigetsu. He grinned. "Yo! How's the search going?"

I gave him a questioning glare and he shrugged. "Sakura called Karin, who called Juugo, who called me."

I sighed. "I've found out two things."

He nodded. "Well, it's not much, but it's a start, right?"

I nodded and the teacher walked in. My Business Science's teacher, Sarutobi Asuma looked over the classroom before his eyes found me. He smirked and walked over slowly.

I dreaded every footstep. What was he going to do?

"Sasuke, how are you?" he asked kindly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

I lifted my head to look at him. "Fine sir. How are you?"

He tilted his head. "I'm good. So, anything interesting going on?" he asked lightly.

I stared at him. Did he know? What was he trying to do?

"He's searching for someone." Suigetsu said. I glared at him, but he only grinned.

Asuma seemed surprised. "Sasuke's looking for someone?"

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He leant back, stroking his beard and surveying me. Suddenly, he grinned. "Well, good luck. I'm sure you'll find hi-er-them in due time!" he said, and walked away before I could question.

Suigetsu stared after him before turning to me. "Was it just me, or did it seem like he knew something?"

I agreed but chose to ignore it when class began.

* * *

When my class ended at one, I didn't wait before leaving. I had to meet the teacher on the field near the Art Department at half one, so I had to walk fast.

Unfortunately for me, Suigetsu decided to tag along. "I'm curious to see what sort of things you do to get the info!" he explained after my questioning.

I frowned. "You're going to record it and post it online aren't you?"

He paused, looking shocked. "Why the hell didn't I think of that earlier! Thanks for the idea!" he said, slapping my back and laughing at my glare.

Bastard.

We got to the field by 1:27 and I easily saw the group of students getting ready for sports and physical training.

But I couldn't find a teacher anywhere. I stood, looking around while Suigetsu did the same. "Where's the teacher?"

He turned and suddenly his eyes widened. "Holy shit!"

That was my only warning before something, or someone, bowled me over with the force of a speeding train.

I was thrown of my feet and laded harshly on the floor, getting thoroughly crushed by whatever had attacked me.

"WHAT A MARVELOUS TALE OF YOUTH!"

What?

I turned to stare at the large green blob that had glomped me from the side. "L-Lee?"

'Lee' blinked and laughed loudly. The voice was much too deep to belong to the hyperactive boy, and it was with pure horror that I realized that this was an adult version of Lee. _Oh my God..._

"I am not Lee! My name is Maito Gai, and I am Lee's teacher! I have heard many wonderous, and youthful things about you from my favourite student, Sasuke! And I've been informed of your brave quest to find your love and fulfil your youth!" he continued rambling on.

I turned to Suigetsu, desperate for help. I felt something inside snap when I saw him recording my misery on his phone, grinning the whole time. "Suigetsu! Help me dammit!"

"No way, this is pure gold!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"If you ever escape from Captain Youth, you mean."

"Suigetsu!"

He laughed, but finally walked over and tapped Gai on the shoulder. "Um, Sensei, aren't you supposed to give Sasuke a task and then a clue of some sort to help him on quest?" he said.

Gai perked up and jumped off of me, and I immediately scrambled to my feet, getting as far away as I could and standing behind Suigetsu. The silver haired jerk was laughing at me, but after I smacked him on the back of the head he stopped.

Gai cleared his throat and looked at me, smiling so wide his teeth glimmered in the light.

I couldn't help but stare. He was wearing a full body spandex suit, in bright green, with orange leg warmers. It was just like Lee, and quite frankly it was frightening!

Even his eyebrows were as big, if not bigger, than the hyper boy.

"Now then Sasuke, I have already decided on my task for you! I want you to prove your youthfulness to me by competing against my star student." He said and whistled for someone.

I grimaced when a loud shout of "Sasuke!" reached my ears, and glumly I walked out to meet Lee as he arrived, his eyes sparkling. "Gai-sensei has already informed me of what is happening. I am so proud of your youthful spirit to find your true love! Come, let us exhibit your youth for all to see and prove your utter youthfulness to my great sensei so that your youthful love may blossom!"

How many fucking times can someone say youthful in one mouthful?

Suigetsu was clutching his stomach, roaring with laughter while still holding his phone up and recording the scene.

I made a mental note to destroy the small object as soon as this was over.

"Now then, I've prepared a basic obstacle course for you two. All you have to do is race to get to the end. The first one there wins. Sasuke, if you don't win, I'm afraid I won't give you a piece of information, and you will have to do another task to get the next clue." Gai said seriously.

I stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I need to make sure you are worthy. I have orders." He replied.

_Orders? Gaara must have set this up, and gotten the teachers to play along! That damn red head!_

I groaned and looked over to the obstacle course. My eyes bulged. "That's _basic_?" I yelled uncharacteristically.

Gai grinned, as did Lee. "Of course!"

Lee walked to the starting line, and Suigetsu pushed me along whispereing encouragements such as "You can do this, Duck-butt! Just think of the prize!"

I sent up a small prayer to whoever would listen. _Please let me win this...please?_

"On your mark!"

I sighed and got ready, Lee doing the same.

"Get set."

"Do your best, Sasuke. I will not go easy on you!"

"Hn. Bring it on." _I am so dead..._

A whistle blew and we rushed forwards.

* * *

"Suigetsu..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"Aw, why not?"

"Suigetsu."

"But-"

"Don't. Say. A word."

"...fine. But you better do something nice for me! After all, I could've just left you there. But since I'm such a wonderful friend, I'm giving you a piggy back ride to the next location."

"...Hn."

It was true. As mortifying as it was, after the obstacle course which I had, by a pure miracle, won, I was too tired to stand.

Lee had lost by one mistake. He had tripped on a stone and stumbled a bit, giving me the few seconds head start at the final run. I was thanking every higher power out there, especially when I managed to clear the make-shift tar pit and flaming hoops.

...And no, I'm _not _kidding.

Suigetsu had recorded the whole thing, screaming cheers for me as he went, and he always told me to think about what I was fighting for. I had to admit, that that was what kept me going. Thoughts of my prize.

"Hey, what did he say again? I forgot." Suigetsu asked, shifting me a bit as we headed up the stairs.

I sighed. "He said that 'he was an energetic boy filled with youth, who took great joy youthful activities and proving his youthfulness."

Suigetsu hummed. "So, translating that to normal English, he's a pretty hyperactive guy who enjoys sports and is competitive."

I nodded. "Basically."

We arrived outside classroom 305-D and Suigetsu let me down. I stumbled a bit, but he kept a hand on my shoulder to keep my steady.

We slid the door open and stepped inside, to be met with an empty classroom.

I looked around. "Are you sure he said room 305-D?"

Suigetsu nodded. "Positive."

"Then where's the teacher?"

"I see you made it." A deep voice said.

Suigetsu screamed and I flinched, both from surprise and the high pitch of my 'friend's' voice.

A man in a large black trench coat and bandana was seated in the corner. There were scars all over his face, and he emitted an aura of authority and intimidation.

I stepped into the room, Suigetsu cowering behind my back. "Hello, sir."

"Hello. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I'm going to give you another task." He said, standing up. I suppressed a gulp. He was tall and rather scary, even for me.

Suigetsu cowered a bit more. "Dude, he looks like a torture specialist rather than a teacher!" he whispered frantically.

"That may be because I was once a specialist in interrogation for the police force." Ibiki said, grinning sadistically.

Suigetsu backed out of the room. "Uh, hey Sasuke, I just remembered that there's a thing I got to do in a place, at a time, so yeah..."

Before he could high tail it out of there, I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a chair. "No way are you running and leaving me with this guy!" I hissed, forcing him to stay.

Ibiki chuckled and motioned for me to sit. "My task is simple. I'm going to give you a little test, and if you manage to pass, then I'll tell you what you need to know. If you fail, well..." he trailed off, his face darkening.

I gulped, audibly this time and sat down. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now then, let us being. Question number one..."

* * *

I was slumped in my chair, staring at the man before me in shock. "I passed?"

"Yes you did. Good work." Ibiki said, his smile a bit softer.

Suigetsu sighed. "That was intense...how did you manage to sit through that and not break a sweat?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"Uchiha's don't sweat."

"Oh right, sorry. You wankers sparkle in the sunlight don't you?"

"Go to hell."

"Already there." Suigetsu smirked.

Ibiki cleard his throat. "If you're done with your little spat, I'll give you your info and clue." He paused. "But first I want to ask if you've noticed something."

I looked up. "Noticed something?"

"With the tests you've received."

I thought about it, and realized what he was saying. "So far, all the tests, aside from Kakashi's, were some sort of test to prove myself."

Ibiki shook his head. "No. Even Kakashi's test proved something." He corrected.

I raised an eyebrow. "It did? All I did was make photocopies."

"Yes. But Kakashi was testing your willingness to cooperate. I believe his reason for asking you that was simply 'I'm too lazy to do it myself', am I right?" Ibiki prompted.

I nodded and smirked. "So when I did it without complaint, I passed the test?"

"Not exactly. We all know what a bitch the photocopy machine is, and Kakashi wanted to test your patience as well. You'll need that when you find the brat." Ibiki said, and chuckled.

I nodded, thinking back. So even then I was being tested for some purpose. These people were good.

"Now then, as for your clue and information." Ibiki cleared his throat again and stared at me. "He is an orphan. His parents died when he was younger, and he has never been adopted."

I stared into space, taking this in. So he had lost his parents too? It seemed we were similar in that respect. I nodded slowly and he continued.

"For your next clue, head over to the small ramen stand called Ichiraku's Ramen. One of the customers there will help you. They will call out to you. You have until three to get there."

With that, Ibiki began making his way out of the room. Before he reached the door, I called out to him.

"Sir, what was your test trying to prove? All you did was ask me intense, personal questions."

Ibiki paused and turned to me. "I was testing your honesty. I have found ways to tell when someone is lying, and I knew when you were. Which was never. You spoke the truth, and did not attempt to hide any important details. That is good. Your blonde does not appreciate lying, and it would never be good in a relationship." And with a small wave, Ibiki left.

Suigetsu whistled. "These people are good. And they must really care about this kid to go this far for him." He commented.

I nodded. "Either that, or Gaara threatened them."

"Gaara?"

"I'm pretty sure he knows who the blonde is, but he wants me to earn the knowledge. He wants me to prove myself."

"...Dude, you're friends have way to much free time." Suigetsu said, standing.

I followed suit. "Maybe, but why are you complaining. This is going to make you famous on YouTube."

He grinned, following me out of the classroom. "Hey you're right!"

I eyed him as we walked. "Don't you have class?"

"Nah, I'm gonna skip today. I want to catch every moment of this. It's not every day something as epic as this happens." He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

We walked in silence, heading towards the outskirts of the campus where several shops and restaurants were located.

"What time is it?"

Suigetsu looked at his phone. "Ten to three."

"Shit. Let's hurry."

We walked faster, Suigetsu fiddling with his phone. Suddenly he had the thing in my face. "So, Sasuke. How do you feel about this whole ordeal?" he asked.

I stared at him, not stopping. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm creating a narration to this. It's going to be like a T.V show."

"I'm so glad you're finding my love endeavours to be so entertaining and media worthy." I drawled sarcastically.

He grinned. "It's great! Now, answer the question! What do you think?"

"I think you need a life."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Suigetsu whined, just as we arrived at the small stand.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the stand. It was small and simple, and hardly full. In fact, there were only two customers.

One was Chouji, which didn't surprise me all that much, and the other was a man with long brunette hair tied back in a spiked pony tail. He had a deep scar running cross the bridge of his nose and had a kind face.

A small dog was sitting at his feet, and he occasionally leaned down to pet it.

I stepped inside the stand and cleared my throat. The man looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello there, Sasuke. My name is Umino Iruka. Please sit down." He said, motioning to the seat next to him.

I nodded and sat down. Suigetsu chose a stool a bit further away, watching discreetly with Chouji.

Iruka studied me for a long moment before smiling. "Well, I know all about your little 'quest'." He started.

I nodded again. "Yes sir."

"And I think that, before I give you my test, we should have a small talk."

"Yes sir."

Iruka smiled again, but I noticed the slightly dangerous glint in his eyes.

_I have to be careful...he's got something planned...

* * *

_**Dun Dun Duuuuuun!**

**So there we have the next chapter. I will have the last one out tomorrow somtime, but right now I need to sleep...seriously everything's all fuzzy...**

**So then, what to expect in the next and final chapter? Well: Iruka's conversation and test, followed by a few more, and then the conclusion of all the tests! What will happen?**

**Just wait and see!**

**Reviews would be really awesome...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEHOLD! The last chapter of this short story.**

**Isn't it wonderful?**

**Anyway, not much to say... other than ENJOY!  
**

* * *

~Old Sayings~

Iruka continued to gaze at me, and I felt myself getting a bit unsettled. What was his plan? What sort of test was he going to make me do? Why was he staring at me?

"So, Sasuke...why are you searching for this person?" Iruka asked.

I blinked. _That was unexpected..._

"Well sir...I..." I paused, thinking. Was my reason really all that good? I'm searching for him because I love him, even though I knew nothing about him save for his appearance?

Taking a deep breath, I looked Iruka straight in the eye. "Because I want to know him. I want to get to know him, and become a part of his life. I...do you believe in love at first sight, sir?"

Iruka looked surprised, while at the same time, expecting. As if he had heard this all before. He nodded slowly. "I believe it can happen, when it involves those that are truly meant to be. However..." he gave me a stern look, "I also believe that people mistake lust at first sight for love at first sight. After all, all that happens in that is we see someone we consider exceptionally gorgeous, and we want them. But we don't realize that that is all it truly is. Want. Lust."

The old shop owner placed two bowls of ramen in front of us and smiled. "Here we go. Enjoy!" and he left, but not before sending a knowing smirk in my direction.

Iruka turned to his bowel, snapping his chopsticks apart. Looking at me from the corner of his eyes, he spoke. "Sasuke, please enjoy your meal. And while you do so, I want you to think very hard about this. Think and make sure that your reasons for searching for him are not purely on a skin deep level. I don't want either of you two getting into something insincere."

I gulped and looked down at the ramen. It was miso and pork.

Snapping my chopsticks apart and murmuring a thanks, I slowly started eating, while doing exactly what Iruka asked.

How sure was I that I was in love?

Okay, true, time did stop. And not figuratively, I mean literally. But...perhaps it was all just some weird trick of my mind? Maybe I had drunk more than I thought, and that plus my thoughts of that ridiculous old saying were the cause of the strange phenomenon.

And that aside, Iruka had a point. I had no idea who this person was. I knew him by appearance, I knew his favourite colour and animal, and I knew he was an orphan who enjoyed sports. That was the basic summary I could come up with.

Honestly, the deepest bit of information in that was the fact he was an orphan, but even then, I didn't know anything more significant. Why was he an orphan? What happened to his parents? What type of accident were they in? Why wasn't he adopted? What is he doing now? What are his interests? Who is he?

I felt my shoulders slump as I ate. I didn't know this person. Hell, I didn't even know his name!

Maybe I was just desperate for something. Maybe the thought of being in love was actually something I'd wanted subconsciously for ages, and therefore jumped at the first pretty face I saw and claimed it was love.

These thoughts spiralled in my head, sending me further into question about my motives.

I stared at the contents of my bowl, not really seeing anything. Iruka was still eating beside me, his eyes watching me carefully.

"Maybe...Maybe I..." I murmured softly.

Iruka turned to me slightly, waiting. "Maybe you...what?"

I could hear Suigetsu and Chouji muttering to each other, but I wasn't focused on them. I turned to Iruka and opened my mouth to speak. However, before I could say a word, a flash of deep, ocean blue and gold caught my eye.

I spun around in my seat, my eyes searching. They found a large butterfly.

It had deep blue wings with golden tips, and it seemed to glow in the sunlight. I found myself staring at it, watching as it fluttered down and landed on a rose bush, its wings shifting a bit as it rested.

I stared at it, taking in the colours. They immediately reminded me of my blonde angel, and I couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread through my chest just at the thought of him. However, this time, when I imagined him, it was not just his face.

I saw him on a field, wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He was sleeping, and a thin sheen of sweat covered his face and neck. A few feet away was a ball, and I knew he had been playing sports. His hair swayed in a breeze and he sniffed the air in his sleep, reminding me of a large fox in human form.

And while seeing this image in my mind, I realized that I was admiring his beauty, but I was also admiring the surroundings. The sight of the ball made me feel...competitive. I wanted to wake him up and challenge him, prove myself to him. And the colour of his shirt. It made me scoff, and think of how weird he was for liking such an outrageous colour, and yet I was fine with it.

I wasn't sure why, or how to explain myself...but I just knew that what I felt couldn't be skin deep. I only knew a few things about him, yet I was deeper in love because of that. I was eager to know more about who he was inside.

Smiling, I turned back to Iruka. The man was watching me, and his eyes seemed a bit warmer.

"Sir, I have no idea how to explain this. I've never felt anything like this before, and honestly, that fact alone scares the living shit out of me." Iruka graciously let my bad language slide. "But...I just can't help it. I hardly know him...I don't know him at all, really. But I want to. Just from the little details, the seemingly stupid and insignificant things that I have learned about him, I want more. I want to know him as a person; I want him to know me. I would like to be the one to make him laugh and smile, because I want him to be happy. I know this sounds ridiculous, since I've never even heard his voice...but...I just..." I struggled for words, trying to convey the fact that I was sincere.

Suigetsu was once again recording, while whispering encouragement. "Come on Uchiha! You do your thing!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before staring at Iruka intensely, straightening up slightly. "Sir, I love him. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. I am in love with him, and I won't stop looking for him. Even if you don't give me any help, I will continue searching for him and I won't give up." I said firmly.

Iruka studied me for a long time, but I kept his gaze, showing my determination.

Suddenly, there was a clapping sound. We both turned to see the old ramen man standing there, clapping. He grinned at me. "Great speech. Sounds like something he would say, doesn't it Iruka-san?" he asked.

Iruka broke out into a grin and nodded. "Ah. It sounds just like something he would say. Completely irrational, makes no real sense and is brimming with determination. Just like him." He turned to face me fully and smiled warmly. "That was very nice Sasuke. But now for a very important question."

He turned serious. "What do you think of ramen?"

I blinked._ That's an important question?_ "Uh, it's okay. It's not something I would eat every single day, but once in a while is fine." I said slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

Iruka nodded. "So, if someone close to you wanted to eat ramen every day, what would you do?"

"I'd suggest they stop, since that can't be very healthy."

"And if they didn't listen to you?"

"I'd make them stop." I deadpanned.

Iruka chuckled, but Suigetsu slung an arm over my shoulder. "He's not kidding sir! I used to be addicted to smoothies, and I was hardly eating because of it. Then Sasuke came and literally ordered every smoothie stand in the city to stop giving me smoothies and he forced me to eat other stuff until I was eating normal again. He's really weird that way."

Iruka smiled. "That's good. You've passed my tests." He said and clapped along with the ramen man.

I stared at him, lost. "What? That was your test?" I questioned. Iruka nodded, turning back to his ramen.

"Yes. The first was to see whether you were serious about this, and that you weren't just in it for the looks. The second was to see if you'd be willing to help him out of his ramen addiction." He explained.

"Ramen addiction?"

"That boy can eat ten to fifteen bowls in one sitting." The old man explained, leaning on the counter. "And although it's great business for me, it's not healthy for him, so I want him to slow down."

Iruka agreed. "I asked you that question to see if you would do something about that."

I nodded in understanding, looking down at the dregs of ramen in my bowl. "So, I take it ramen is his favourite food?"

Iruka laughed. "Yes it is. Now then, time for your reward for passing." He looked at me. "His dream is to become Hokage. Do you know what that is?"

I thought about it. "The Hokage is the greatest actor/actress in Konoha. You gain the title by public vote, I believe?"

"That's right. He wants to make everyone recognize him, and has wanted to be Hokage since a young age. He is working now to become a brilliant actor and claim that title for himself." Iruka said.

I smiled. "So that's his dream, huh?" I murmured.

Iruka smiled. "Yes. Now then, for your next clue, head over to the park near the west end of the campus. Someone is waiting there for you. Oh, and could you please take this little puppy with you?" Iruka asked, picking up the small white fur ball and holding it out to me.

Gingerly, I reached out and took it. The little critter sniffed me, barked once, and peed on my leg.

Suigetsu burst out laughing, falling off his chair and banging his fist on the ground. "Ahaha! Oh that's priceless! Holy shit! Ahahaha!" he howled.

I growled, but cradled the small animal in my arms anyway. "Stupid fuzz ball." I muttered angrily, standing up and shaking my leg to try and rid it of the dripping liquid.

Making sure to stand on Suigetsu on my way out, I bid farewell to Iruka and the old man and headed towards the park, uncaring if Suigetsu followed or not.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was intent on watching me suffer, as quickly pulled himself up and chased after me, phone at the ready. "Wait for me lover boy!"

* * *

The park was not all that far from the ramen stand. The weather was great today, and there were several students gathered around relaxing under the shady trees, sitting on benches or hanging around the pond and feeding the ducks.

The small dog in my arms had been well behaved since the peeing incident, and I wasn't at all worried about it running off, as it was fast asleep in my arms.

Suigetsu was chatting away about someone in his other class, but I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to look for someone who would be waiting for me.

"Hey, Suigetsu help me look."

"Huh? Oh right."

We stood in the centre of the park, looking around, but I couldn't see any teachers anywhere. Maybe they were late? Or maybe I was late?

Before I could make a choice to go back to Iruka and ask him about it, the fluffy thing in my arms woke up and barked before jumping down and running off. I cursed and chased after it.

"Oi! Come back here little flea-ball! Here boy!" I called, trying to get the tiny thing to stop, but it only barked and kept going.

Insolent little twit.

Suigetsu chased after me, recording and laughing. "Oh man this whole day has been awesome! I get to see Uchiha Sasuke act like a total moron! Great!"

I silently vowed to dismember him once the day was over.

I followed the tiny runt of an animal all the way passed the pond, then a small archway and finally to a set of benches.

The dog barked happily and ran up to a boy sitting on the bench. It jumped into his lap, startling him.

"I'm sorry! He got away from me!" I apologized, rushing forwards.

However, the boy only grinned. "No problem. I was waiting here for him anyway, so this is fine."

I stopped, blinking. I'd seen him before. "Hey...You're the guy from earlier, with the photocopies." I said slowly.

He nodded and stood up, setting the small animal on the ground and holding out his hand. "The name's Inuzuka Kiba, and this is my dog Akamaru." He said.

I shook his hand, as did Suigetsu, and we sat down on the bench. Kiba looked me over, and immediately noticed the large wet stain on my jeans. "Oh, did Akamaru pee on you?" he asked, curiously.

I sighed and nodded. "But it's fine...I never liked these pants anyway." I murmured. Kiba laughed loudly, and I glared at him.

After a moment, he calmed down and grinned at me. "You should count yourself lucky."

"Excuse me?"

"Akamaru only pees on people he trusts. I know, it's weird, but it's his way of showing he likes and trusts you. And since he peed on you, he trusts you which means that I can trust you too." Kiba explained, stroking the small animal.

I tilted my head. "And that is important, why?"

"Because I'm the best friend of the guy you're searching for."

I blanched, staring at the boy. This was my blonde's best friend? This guy?

"Uh..."

"I see that you are at a loss for words. Don't worry, I kind of knew you'd be an asshole from our encounter earler." Kiba said with a shrug.

I growled. "Idiot."

"See? We're getting along already!" Kiba grinned. I groaned and let my head fall back.

"What's your task?"

"My what?"

"What must I do for the information and clue?"

"Oh! Well, actually this test is split in two halves. My half, and another half. You've already passed my test."

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow in question. He smiled and pointed to his dog.

"If Akamaru didn't trust you, neither would I and I can't let someone I don't trust near my best friend now can I?" he said.

I smirked. "Hn. I guess so. So what's the next part?"

He looked at his watch. "Well, my girlfriend is the one who wants to handle the next part. We're waiting for her to show up." He said.

Just then, there were footsteps, and they turned to see a girl walking towards them. Her long brown hair was flowing over her shoulders, almost like water. She wore a short black dress that showed off her long legs and curves. Her breasts were huge, and jiggled with every step she took. Her lips were painted a deep red and her eyes were accentuated with dark liner and thick lashes.

She walked with a slight sway to her hips, and her dark eyes immediately honed in on me.

I wouldn't deny that she was a very beautiful girl, but dammit, I didn't have time for a fan girl.

"Well, hello there." She said, walking over to us and standing over me. Her voice was soft, almost like a purr.

Kiba was staring at her, utter shock on his face. Suigetsu was filming her, holding a hand over his mouth. Most likely to hold in the drool.

I stared up at her coolly. "Good day." I said curtly.

She smiled and fluttered her eyes before slowly settling herself on my lap. _What the hell? Bold..._

"What's your name, hot stuff?" she asked, letting a hand trace my chest.

Kiba was looking between me and her, his eyes sharp and seeming to calculate something. Akamaru was making curious whimpers and nudging his master's side.

I glared at the girl. "My name is none of your business. Now get off me."

She giggled, fluttering her lashes again. "Aw, don't be like that. I'm sure me and you can have a lot of fun together. What do you say we go on a date, hmm?" she asked seductively, practically crushing me under her huge breasts.

I increased my glare. "No."

"We could head over to my place afterwards..."

"No."

"And I'm sure I could give you plenty of reasons to stay."

"Are you deaf? I'm not interest, so piss off."

She sighed and leant back a bit before smirking. "Are you absolutely sure?" she said. Her fingers slid down until they were hovering over my crotch.

Without a second thought, I stood up. She let out a surprised squeak and fell to the floor. I glared down at her coldly. "You're lucky you're a girl, or else I'd punch you for touching me so familiarly. Now I'm not interested in you, so leave me the hell alone." I snapped.

She stared up at me, seeming to think before she sighed and got up, brushing herself off. "If that's really how you feel then..." she reached up and tugged on her hair.

I gaped as the brown locks fell away, revealing short black hair styled in a Hime style. The girl used her other hand to reach up to her eyes, and removed the contact lenses residing there. Under the dark brown irises were pale lavender eyes and she smiled at me. "You pass. G-Good work, Sasuke."

Suigetsu cried out in surprise, pointing at her in shock. "Y-You're...Neji's cousin! Hinata!" he gasped.

Hinata nodded and turned to Kiba. "I-I'm sorry it took me so l-long to get here, but I had to m-make sure he wouldn't recognize me." She explained.

Kiba grinned, waving his hand. "No problem babe. I have to say that was a very convincing performance! I didn't realize it was you until you spoke, and even then I wasn't sure." He stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You're a brilliant actress, as always." He said.

Hinata blushed and giggled sweetly.

I was just in shock. What the hell was that all about? "Uh..."

Hinata turned to me. "I'm s-sorry for deceiving you, but I-I needed to for the sake of the t-task." She explained.

Slowly, the pieces clicked, and I smirked. "You were testing to see if I'd give in to temptation?"

She nodded shyly. Suigetsu laughed and clapped me on the back. "Phew, you're really serious. I would've jumped at that offer!"

"That's because you're a horny pervert." I said evenly, slapping his hand away. He growled and crossed his arms.

"And you're an asshole. I feel sorry for the guy you're chasing."

Kiba chuckled, his arm hung around Hinata's shoulders. "Well, it's been fun. But we have a date and you have another clue to follow." He said.

I nodded and turned, waiting.

Kiba spoke first. "He's a real idiot. It's not that he's academically stupid. His grades are average and he's a fast learner, but he never thinks things through. He's the type who just dives headfirst into everything, consequences be damned. He's been known around the Art Department as the 'Number One Knuckleheaded Ninja.'"

"Ninja?"

"He was the lead character in a play where everyone was a ninja, and he made one of the biggest stage screw-ups during that performance, but somehow he managed to turn it around and fit it into the play."

"Ah..."

Hinata cleared her throat and spoke up. "H-He's very emotional. People say he wears his heart on his sleeve and he always speaks his mind." She looked at the floor. "But that's not entirely true. He's had a r-rough life, but he h-hides his pain behind a big smile and pretends he's okay. He's a g-great actor, after all." She finished with a sad smile.

I looked at my feet, letting this settle. So he wore a mask too? He hid his pain and sorrow around others, choosing a mask of cheer and bright smiles instead?

He was closer to me than I thought.

"Thank you." I said softly. They nodded and Kiba pointed toward one of the school buildings.

"Go to Art Room 3 in that building over there. There's a painter in there who will give you your next task. Good luck." They turned and began walking away, but before they were completely gone, Kiba turned and called "Oh, and try not to kill him! Bye!"

I watched them leave with a frown before turning to Suigetsu. "What did he mean by that?"

Suigetsu shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll see though."

I nodded and we walked towards the building.

* * *

My eyebrow twitched continually. It was almost painful how much it twitched in the space of a few seconds. From the muffled laughter to my left, I knew Suigetsu was also experiencing some form discomfort.

"...Is...That...A..." Suigetsu choked, pointing to the large canvas.

"A penis? Why yes, yes it is." Said the pale boy in front of us.

I swallowed, not at all enjoying this. Great, I was going to get a task from some pale wannabe-me who was painting a giant dick. How lovely.

"So, which one of you is Sasuke?" the boy asked, wearing a huge smile that was so fake.

I reluctantly nodded. "I am."

He turned to me, giving me a once over. "Well, not bad. I never imagined Dickless would get someone like you chasing him. I guess miracles do happen." He said.

Suigetsu snorted. "Dickless?"

"It's my nickname for the blonde idiot. Frankly, since he's so girly sometimes, I can' imagine he actually has a dick." The boy explained.

I growled and stepped forwards. "Just tell me what the next task is." I demanded. I really didn't like this guy. Something about him grated on my nerves, and I wanted to hurry up and get away from him.

He smiled that damn fake smile and motioned to a chair. "Please sit down. All I need you to do is sort out some photographs for me." He said sweetly. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Sai."

"Whatever." I said and sat down reaching for the album on the table. "How do you want them sorted?"

"By size. Biggest first."

"Fine." I said and pulled open the album. I gasped at what met me.

Ocean blue eyes, tan skin and golden hair.

There were tons of pictures of the blonde! I gaped, staring at the page in a mix of awe and surprise. Glancing up at Sai, he smiled. "Get to work, Sasuke."

Swallowing back the insults I was dying to throw at him, I slowly began sorting through the photos.

Suigetsu was surveying the several paintings scattered around. "These are really good! Did you do all of these?" he asked Sai.

The pale boy nodded, not looking away from his current 'masterpiece'.

Suigetsu began making small talk, occasionally commenting on the giant picture being created. I wasn't paying attention, too focused on the pictures in front of me.

In the large ones, it showed the blonde doing different activities. One was him eating ramen, and sure enough I saw at least eight empty bowls sitting beside him. The next was of him running, his hair blowing in the wind and a huge grin on his face. I smiled, easily picturing him streaking across the ground in a race.

The next showed him in a swimming pool, still grinning at the camera.

I placed them in order and then moved onto the next size. These ones were a few inches smaller. I saw the first one was of the blonde's back. He was reaching for something on a shelf, looking away from the camera. I took the time to admire his ass. It was a fine ass indeed.

Placing it in its spot, I moved onto the next. Another backside shot.

I looked at the next one and saw it too was a back shot. Frowning slightly, I shuffled through the remaining pictures in that size, and found that in every single one, his back was to the camera.

Confused, I placed them in their spot and moved onto the next.

I froze. There were no longer full body shots. These photos were only the size of a head and shoulder shot. Except instead of a head and shoulder, there was a crotch to the knee shot.

And they were all like that.

Growling at the stalker-like tendencies of these photos, I sharply looked up at Sai, who was watching me carefully. "Who took these pictures?" I demanded.

He blinked slowly before smiling widely. "Why, I did of course."

I jumped across the room and aimed a punch at his head. With surprisingly fast reflexes, he jumped back and grabbed my fist, stopping the impact. He was still smiling.

"You bastard!" I growled and swung my other arm. He caught that one too.

Suigetsu was standing in the corner, phone at the ready and muttering "Holy shit this is going to be a huge hit!"

I glared at Sai, trying to pull my hands away. "What the hell is with all those pictures? Huh?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"They're all crotch shots for hell's sake! You perverted asshole!"

"Oh? But I happen to find his crotch very interesting."

That was it. I roared and swung my leg around. It collided with his side and he went stumbling to the side.

Without giving him a chance to recover, I lunged forward and punched him in the gut. "Stay the hell away from him." I growled fiercly.

Sai slumped and coughed, a hand on his stomach. He blinked up at me. "Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"And?"

"And I'm not letting your pervy ass near him!"

"Why?"

"Because he's _mine_ dammit!" I yelled.

Sai stared at me, his face blank. Then, he laughed. Loudly.

I watched him as he regained control over his chuckles, with Suigetsu beside me, still filming.

Sai pulled himself up and turned to me. "Good work. You passed my test." He said cheerfully.

I blinked. "I what?"

"You passed."

"You're test?"

"That's right."

"...What did I do?"

"You beat me up."

Okay, now I was sure this guy was out of his mind. How was my beating him up a good thing?

Sai seemed to know what I was thinking. "The reason that passed you was because you proved that you were possessive, and would not tolerate someone else looking at him in that way. He needs someone possessive, as he's such a clueless moron he won't realize someone is flirting with him until it is too far along." He explained.

I took a breath, calming myself down. Looking at the bruise forming on his side, I felt a bit bad. He had expected me to attack, which meant he was willing to get hurt. He must be a very good friend of my blonde.

"Sorry about attacking you." I murmured, but Sai waved away my apology.

"It's no issue. I was planning on it anyway. If you hadn't, you'd have to be as big a pervert as me, and that wouldn't do for our blonde now would it?"

I growled. "He's my blonde."

Sai chuckled. "Oh right, sorry. Anyway, your next clue is simple. Go to the third floor classroom by the stairs to the roof. And as for your information well..." he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Dickless isn't actually dickless at all. He's actually very nicely endowed." Sai smiled at us. "I've had the pleasure of confirming that with my own two eyes, so you can trust me."

It took all of Suigetsu's strength to stop me from tearing the pale bastard apart limb. By. Bloody. Limb.

* * *

The walk to the next location was filled with my low murmurs of death threats. _That pale assed dickhead is going to die...Next time I see him, he's going to be so dead!_

"Oi, Sasuke. We're here." Suigetsu said tapping me on the shoulder to snap me out of my inner musings of Sai's untimely demise.

Looking up at the sign above the door, I sighed. It was getting late. The sun was going to set soon. I had spent the entire day running over campus and doing the weirdest things. Would this continue tomorrow? And the day after? Just how long would I have to do this?

With a heavy arm, I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The light turned on, and revealed none other than Gaara. He was sitting on a table, arms crossed as he stared at me impassively.

I glared back. "Gaara."

"Sasuke."

We stared each other down, Suigetsu standing off to the side nervously.

Finally, Gaara raised his hands and...clapped.

I blinked at the sudden action. "What?"

Even though he was clapping, there was no praise in his eyes. "I figure since you came here, that you passed every single test they gave you. Congratulations on earning all that information." He drawled.

I smirked. "Yeah well, Uchiha's tend to go the distance to get what they want."

Gaara snorted and jumped off of the table. He glanced at his watch, then at me. "So, it's almost sunset. You should take the time to rest now. I'll give you your next clue at a certain time." He said slowly, and crossed his arms.

I stared at him. "So, no task?"

Gaara smirked. "You've been doing my task all along."

"What?"

"My task was for you to complete all the other tasks that the other's set for you. And since you're here, you must have done just that. Therefore, my task is also complete." He elaborated.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "So you were behind it all."

His smirk widened. "Naturally. Why do you think I bothered to give you the first piece of information at all? Although, I had to admit it was hard to get Temari and Shikamaru to play along. But they agreed in the end."

I couldn't believe it. From the very start of the day, this had been planned. Once again, I was amazed at how quickly Gaara operated. He managed to convince everyone here to take part in his game in such a short amount of time.

"Can I ask one question?"

"Sure."

"Why?" I asked. "Why go through all this trouble instead of just telling me who he is?"

Gaara shifted, his eyes glancing at his watch again. "Because the person you're looking for happens to be someone very important to me. He practically saved my life a few years back, and I've owed him a lot since then. So when you said you were in love, I decided to make sure it was real. He needs someone to love him. He deserves the real deal. So, I was going to see just how serious you were. But..." he smiled, the sight scaring me a bit, "You obviously really love him. I didn't think you'd get past Kakashi, since you hate taking orders. But the real clincher was definitely Iruka. If you hadn't gained his approval, then it would've been over."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Gaara told them to enter, and the door slid open again. It revealed another red head, who greatly resembled Gaara. However, his hair was one shade lighter and his eyes were a pale brown.

And he actually had eyebrows.

"Sasori...I take it he's finished?" Gaara asked.

Sasori nodded. "Like you asked, I followed him around, as well as checking up on Sasuke occasionally. They both passed. He's getting his debriefing now." He said, his voice monotone.

I was very confused as to what the hell was going on, so I decided to ask. "What the hell is going on?"

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. "Sasuke." He called. I turned to him. He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he's going to meet you on the roof in five minutes." He said.

My world slowed down as my brain registered.

I knew his name now. I knew his name and I was supposed to meet him.

His name was... "Naruto."

Gaara nodded.

Without another word, I turned and fled the room, heading for the stairs that lead to the roof.

My heart was racing as I climbed the stairs, trying to take them two at a time but occasionally failing. The efforts of the day were taking their toll on me, dragging me down, but I kept going.

"Naruto...Naruto..." I repeated the name like a mantra, using as a force to keep me moving.

I would get to see him. I would get to talk to him. I would get to be with him.

The door was so close.

I pushed myself to go faster, shooting up the stairs and slamming into the door.

It opened a millisecond before I hit it, and there came a shout from the other side. "Holy shit!"

I barrelled into someone else, getting the wind knocked out of me as an elbow hit my stomach accidentally.

In a tangle of limbs, I fell to the ground, landing on top of whoever was unfortunate enough to get in my way. There came a cough and a small whine of pain from below me before a voice that made me freeze in my tracks sounded.

"What the hell?"

I turned my head sharply and found myself staring into deep ocean blue eyes. And once again, time seemed to slow down dramatically.

There wasn't a sound as we stared at each other, and even the sunset seemed to go slower than a snail.

Finally I found my voice again, but it came out so soft. "N-Naru...to?"

"...Sasu...ke?"

I leant forwards, crashing my lips against his and devouring his taste. He moaned, opening his mouth and letting me explore with my tongue.

I raised my arms and placed them behind his head, giving him a makeshift pillow as our tongues glided together.

Time resumed its pace in the form of Suigetsu bursting through the door, phone already recording. He almost tripped over us and stumbled a bit to regain his balance. "Whoa! Ladies and Gents behold! The soon to be lovers unite at last!" he cried, zooming in on us as we kissed.

I ignored him, my entire focus on the boy below me. I was resting between his legs, and the fit was so perfect. His arms were wrapped around my chest, holding me close while his tongue massaged mine eagerly.

When the need for air began clawing at our lungs, we pulled apart with a wet smack and panted into each other's mouths, eyes locked.

Then, Naruto smiled, a bright, happy smile that took my breath away and made my heart swell. "Hey there Sasuke. It's nice to finally meet you."

I smirked. "Likewise, Naruto."

* * *

~A few months later~

The sound of my cell phone ringing woke me from a pleasant slumber, and I groaned loudly.

Reaching blindly, I slapped my hand against the wooden surface of my nightstand, searching for the small object which was soon going to be nothing but a bunch of plastic and metal pieces on the floor.

Finally getting a hold of the infernal contraption, I snapped it open and tiredly snarled into it. "What?"

"Do you always answer your phone that way?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"Maybe it's because you always call me so bloody early!" I snapped back, cracking open one eye. It was still dark in my room, seeing as my curtains were closed. It took a while for my eye to adjust to the dim light.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't seem so early to you if you weren't up so late at night banging your blonde." Shikamaru countered.

I smirked, now able to see the body lying on the other side of the bed. Naruto was still fast asleep, his bare back facing me. I gently lifted the covers a bit and snickered when I saw his ass.

Such a fine ass.

"Stop perving over your boyfriend and listen to me." Shikamaru sighed. I grumbled but let him continue anyway. "Sakura is throwing a party to celebrate the end of semester. She said that you and Naruto have to come. It's at the club, like last time."

I yawned and groaned. "Okay fine. Now if that's all, I have a blonde to molest."

Shikamaru sighed, said 'Troublesome' and hung up.

Tossing the phone across the room where, to my displeasure, it landed safely on a pair of Naruto's jeans, I scooted closer to the blonde, wrapping my arm over him and pulling him flush against me.

He woke up with a grunt and turned his bleary eyes to me. "Sasuke? What are you-haaah-" he yawned, covering his mouth with one hand before continuing, "-what are you doing up so early?"

I sighed, nuzzling into his neck. "It's not my fault. Shikamaru called to tell me there's a party Sakura wants us to go to.

He perked up at this, twisting around and grinning. "A party? Really? Sweet!" he said excitedly.

I shook my head, chuckling before pulling him in for a kiss.

He responded eagerly, wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me on top of him.

We kissed tenderly at first, but slowly it grew more passionate until our hands were roaming, our tongues were tying together and I was reaching to the side for some lube.

"Ready dobe?"

"Heh. Bring it on teme."

As it turned out, I was not the only one Gaara had sent on a long day of tasks and clue hunting.

On our first date, Naruto had told me that Gaara had sent him on a long hunt of clues as to who I was. When I told him the same thing had happened with me, he had been surprised.

"Really? B-But...why were you searching for me?"

I told him about what I had experienced at the club, and he had been silent for a long time. At first, I'd been worried that he thought I was insane.

"The same thing...happened to me. I saw you when I was about to leave and everything just...stopped. You were sitting at the bar, just looking around. I don't know what happened but I decided to leave. I looked back one last time, but you were gone so I left."

We had talked about it, trying to figure out what it meant. Finally, I told Naruto about the old saying I knew.

" 'When you see your true love for the first time, time itself comes to a halt?'" he repeated.

I nodded.

Tapping his chin, Naruto thought about it, only to smile. "Well, I guess that's what happened then."

We had been going steady since then.

Now, I looked at the blonde as he pulled on his favourite orange shirt. It was the one with the spiral on the stomach.

I smiled.

Maybe the old saying wasn't all that ridiculous after all.

* * *

**AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and reviews would be wonderful.**

**See you in my other stories~! (hopefully :P)  
**


End file.
